Darcy Meets Sigyn
by jazzybizzle
Summary: When Darcy agreed to go to Asgard with Loki, Jane, and Thor, she had no idea she'll be meeting the very goddess who's supposed to be Loki's wifey. Oneshot!


**Happy Memorial Day everyone :] This idea occurred to me about two days ago, so I decided to post something! Hope you likee :]**

* * *

"Darcy, there's someone I would like you to meet."

Darcy arched a skeptical eyebrow. "Then why do you look like you're about to shit your pants?"

Loki said nothing, coaxing her to sit down on the luxurious sofa. Dropping a kiss to her hand whilst releasing it, he murmured, "I shall return momentarily," and left. Just like that.

Really.

"Waaait! Does Asgard come with magazines..._or noh_?" As usual, she was met with silence, and no one around would have understood that reference.

"I'm afraid they don't."

The unfamiliar voice was positively female, light, gentle, and-amused? Darcy turned around in her seat, craning her neck to see where the source of the voice was coming from. Standing where Loki had been was a beautiful woman with flawless skin and practically snow white hair. Her eyes were a crystal blue, mere shades lighter than her own, but her figure was smaller. Still maintaining curves in all the right places.

_Must be a goddess,_ Darcy thought. _No wonder she's so good looking it frickin'_ hurts.

"Uh...'sup?" she offered lamely.

The woman smiled back in return. "Hello there."

"Are you, uh...the someone that Loki was talking about?"

"I am." Hands folded over her midriff, the goddess walked further into the room. Oh no fair, even her _walk_ was attractive! "You must be Loki's Darcy."

Darcy stood up slowly, making sure not to trip over her dress. _Loki's Darcy?_ Is that what she was referred to around here? Huh. Well it was a whole lot better than 'sidekick' or 'the other mortal'. "I...guess..." She asked the woman curiously, "Who are you?"

The smile widened. "I am Lady Sigyn, Goddess of Fidelity." She curtsied, and Darcy awkwardly returned the gesture. "It is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, Lady Darcy. Thor has spoken very highly of you."

Darcy gasped. "Wait, _you're_ Sigyn? _The_ Sigyn?" It didn't take long for her to get nervous. If this really was Sigyn in the flesh, then that meant...-"Aren't you and Loki supposed to be-? And I'm-?"

Sigyn put up a hand and Darcy closed her mouth. "No need to panic, Lady Darcy. My time with Loki has passed. Our previous relations should not affect yours with him now, nor with me."

Darcy huffed. "Well, I have news for ya-being all weird with your boyfriend's ex is pretty normal. At least on Earth it is."

"I haven't been on Midgard in a long time..." Sigyn said thoughtfully, and Darcy was glad for the subject change. "Has it changed much?"

"Depends. When was the last time you went?"

Sigyn seemed to ponder over that for a moment, then turned to the side, tilting her head towards the doorway. "Come take a walk with me."

* * *

Darcy soon found out that there was nothing to worry about at all. Sigyn was a pretty cool, down-to-earth chick. She was a lot more patient than the other Asgardians, willing to listen, as well as giggle at Darcy's antics and stories.

"Ah, Lady Jane," Sigyn said when Darcy mentioned the whole New Mexico thing. "I met her as well."

"Have you seen her around?"

"Afraid not. Although, I believe she is with Lady Sif at the moment."

"Sif? Why? Where?" If Darcy knew one thing, it was that Jane and Sif weren't exactly the best of friends.

"You're worried." It wasn't a question. Simply an observation.

"How could you tell? Jane's practically a twig!-I mean, Sif can snap her in half!"

"That might be true, but nevertheless I doubt Sif will go to such extremes out of anger. If it makes you comfortable, I can help you find your friend?"

"Would ya?"

With Sigyn at her side, Darcy felt a whole lot better, especially since she was with someone who knew their way around the royal palace.

Surprisingly, Sigyn was leading her outside and, while Darcy was appraising what she assumed would be training grounds, Sigyn grabbed her hand.

"There they are." Sigyn spoke up, and Darcy looked into the direction that the goddess was pointing at. Sighing in relief, Darcy spotted Jane, who was holding dual swords studiously, bearing a fascinated expression.

"The way of the sword is a magnificent way to go," Sif was saying as Darcy got into hearing range. "I always preferred the spear over a silly spellbook. Would you like to know how to hold it properly?"

Jane smiled in a, _if you don't mind_ kind of way.

"Magic isn't that horrible, is it, Sif?" Sigyn teased her friend.

"No, healing is very beneficial..." Sif treaded with a little superior grin as she rearranged the position of Jane's fingers. "But if it weren't for us warriors, you wouldn't be needed, now would you?"

"Healing doesn't depend on battle wounds, but illnesses as well."

"Illnesses are rare."

"So are Asgardian/mortal relations." Sigyn's eyes twinkled and both Darcy and Jane blushed. "What do you have there, Lady Jane?"

"Dual swords," Jane said, delighted.

"She wishes to not be so defenseless, so I've decided to train her myself," said Sif. "We spent the entire morn searching for a weapon just right for her."

"And I think we just found it!"

The two smiled genuinely at each other. Darcy never thought she'd see the day.

When Loki finally came around, Darcy didn't wanna go.

"Wait!-" Darcy pulled away from him, eyes eager and a little sad. "Will I see you again?"

"Positively." Sigyn smiled.

"You should totes visit me sometime. I haven't had a sleepover in _forever_."

Loki rolled his eyes fondly while Sigyn giggled softly. "Of course."

"Oh! And make sure to tell Sif that she's invited too."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message."

"Oh! And could you like-"

"_Darcy_." Loki had been tugging on her arm, but she kept getting eager as a new idea hit her.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'..."

But she had to go back to hug the goddess one more time. Who knows? It might be a while before she'll see her again.


End file.
